


A Year Of Love

by Punkgeekchic



Series: Delightful Dilemma [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Professor Gwilym Lee, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkgeekchic/pseuds/Punkgeekchic
Summary: It's Finn's 1st birthday, and the whole gang comes over for a party! There might also be a surprise at the end.
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Reader
Series: Delightful Dilemma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989469
Kudos: 2





	A Year Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not britpicked! No Beta!

Today is little man’s 1st birthday. It’s a beautiful Saturday of May the 4th. Gwil and I are hosting a birthday party for him. We invited our friends and family, of course, those are the ones that know about us. 4 of Gwil’s closest friends and co-workers are coming: Joe, Ben, Rami, and Allen. We’ve had to rely on them to keep our secret and cover our tracks if anyone ever started to get suspicious. They’ve pretty much become my 2nd family. 

Finn’s birthday party theme is The Lion King (mostly so that Finn could match with his stuffie Freddie). He’s going to look so cute in the lion costume we got him. Last night we gave him his smash cake that looked like the night sky (because Grandpa Brian has been a bad influence on us) so that he could get as messy as he wanted, and be the smiley happy boy that we both love so much. Today though is a little bit more formal since our families and friends will be here. 

Gwil has been his calm collected self, while I have been stressing out over the whole thing. Well, that’s not really what I was stressing about, but it was a stressor. I’m really stressing over the fact that I graduate in a couple of weeks, and Gwil and I will finally be able to be the happy little family that we’ve always been except we can do it in public now. Plus, I have a little surprise for Gwil, but I’m going to wait until everyone leaves today and we get everything picked up before I tell him: I’m pregnant with Baby Lee #2. 

The party is starting at 1 o’clock and it’s already noon. Nobody’s here yet, so Gwil is still setting up the backyard, while I work on the food. I left Joe and Ben in charge to pick the cake up on their way here. Let’s hope those two goofballs remember to do it. Finn is sitting in his high chair right now playing with Freddie, while I work on getting the food ready. 

I said “Finny boy you’re 1 can you believe it? I remember giving birth to you and now I get to see you grow up every day into a strong handsome little dude.” He just looked at me for a second and went back to playing with Freddie. 

Gwil walked in the house and said: “awe baby is mama being sentimental again?” Finn smiled and held his arms up for his daddy to pick him up. Finn will still only say dada, no matter how many times I try to get him to say, mama. Gwil said, “you want dada to pick you up my little prince?” 

Finn babbled “dada.” 

I said “I’m pretty sure that’s your answer babe and quit picking on me. You know damn well you’re thinking the same things, just not voicing them." 

Gwil picked Finn up out of his high chair and said “yes dear, you are right about that. Now I’m going to go put Finn in his costume. Remember people should be showing up at any minute.” 

I said “yes darling I know. Thank you for doing it, I’m kind of running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Please check his nappy first, I know how hard the costume is going to be to get off when he needs his nappy changed.” 

Gwil said, “I will don’t worry. You’re doing great, by the way, so please quit stressing. Today is going to go smoothly.” He kissed my forehead and then he and Finn left the kitchen to go to Finn’s nursery. Gwil’s right, I really do need to stop stressing out, it’s not healthy. 

The first people to arrive were Joe and Ben. Thankfully, they remembered the cake. The cake has Simba on it and it says Happy 1st Birthday Finn. Gwil walks out of the nursery carrying our little lion boy. Ben and Joe took off towards them. They’re so going to fight over who gets to hold Finn first. 

The next set of people to arrive were Allen and his wife, and Rami and his girlfriend Lucy. We directed the guys and their ladies to go ahead and go outside. Gwil and Finn went with them. I finished up the food and got everything turned off and plated. Then more people started to show up. 

Brian and Anita (one of Finn’s “grandpas and grandmas”) and right behind them were Roger and Sarina (another one of Finn’s “grandpas and grandmas”). It was their idea to be called that, and Gwil and I just obliged because they’re like parents to us. Finally, Gwil’s family shows up. My family can’t make it because we live in England and they live in Y/N/C (Your native country). 

Now that everyone’s here and they’re all outside mingling, I manage to start taking the food outside to the picnic tables we have set up. Gwil sees me and walks up to me. I look over to see that Finn is currently being held by Lucy. Okay, good everything looks good. 

Gwil said, “hey darling do you need help carrying anything out here?” 

I said, “if you wouldn’t mind that would be great babe.” 

So, we both walk back inside and grab the rest of the food off of the stove and countertops. We take it outside and set it next to the rest of the food. 

Gwil addresses everyone: “Alright everyone, we’d like to thank you all for coming to Finn’s 1st birthday party and now please do come get something to eat.” 

I walk over to Lucy and she hands me, Finn. Everyone else is making their way over to the food. 

Lucy said, “hey Y/N can I ask you something?” 

I said, “of course Luce what’s up?” 

She said, “are you pregnant?” 

I said, “shit can you tell?” 

She said, “no sweetie you can’t tell at least on the outside, but I kind of had this gut feeling that you might be.” 

I said “well you’re right I am, but you can not tell anyone. Gwil doesn’t know yet. I’m going to tell him after everyone leaves later and we get this place cleaned up.” 

She said, “I’m going to tell you the only reason I thought you were is because when you’re pregnant you think you can spot other pregnant women.”

I said, “oh Luce are you really?” 

She said “yeah, but we’re kind of in the same boat here. Rami doesn’t know yet. So, I need you to keep it quiet as well.” 

I said, “don’t worry I will, but we should go shopping sometime.” 

She said, “I’d like that.” 

I said, “alright Luce let's go get some food and get back to socializing, so our men don’t get suspicious, which we both know they would be.” 

She said, “you’re right and besides we’re eating for two now, might as well take advantage of it.” 

I said, “most definitely.” 

So, we walk over to the picnic table to grab us some food. Everyone else is sitting around eating and socializing. I have Finn on one arm and food for both of us on the other. Gwil takes Finn from me as I was sliding in next to him. I set the food down in front of me and take Finn back from Gwil. I feed Finn before ever touching my own food. Once Finn is fed, I pass him back to Gwil so that I can eat my own food. After I finish eating, we decide now would be a good time to do presents. 

Everyone gathered around us. Finn wasn’t all that interested in his presents. He just wanted to sit in my lap, hold Freddie, and play with the paper that was in some of the bags. Gwil was in charge of writing down who all gave what so that we could send thank-yous later on and he was in charge of handing me the presents. 

Finn got a pair of child maracas and a miniature drum kit from Grandpa Roger and Sarina because of course, he must not want us to get any sleep. Grandpa Brian and Anita got Finn a book called Here We Are by Oliver Jeffers, notes for living on planet earth, and they got him a little wagon. Joe got him a miniature basketball hoop with miniature basketballs since Finn’s still too little for tee-ball stuff. Ben got him a thing of Lego my first puzzle pets, and that toy shape sorter thing. Rami and Lucy got him some new clothes since he’s getting too big to still be in his 9-12 months outfits. Allen and his wife got him a stuffed elephant to go with his stuffed lion Freddie and some 18 months clothes. Gwil’s family went overboard and got Finn a bunch of toys for his bath, a toy phone, some magnetic blocks, and the waterfall discovery wall thing (that just looks ridiculously expensive and I have no freaking clue where we’re going to put it). 

Once the presents were done, it was time for cake and ice cream. I got my little lion boy into his high chair so that we could get him his cake. We put a candle in it and lit it. We all sang Happy Birthday to Finn River Lee and Gwil and I blew the candle out before Finn could stick his hand into the flame. Everyone was able to get themselves some cake and ice cream, as we all went back to socializing. I fed Finn his cake and then decided it was time to put him down for his nap because it looks like he’s going to pass out any moment now. 

I took him over to Gwil so that he knew I was going to put him down for his nap and get him out of his costume. Gwil gave him a forehead kiss like usual. I had Finn wave bye-bye to all of our friends and family. After having them wave back at Finn, I took us both into the house and into his nursery. The lion costume had to come off and his nappy needed to be changed. Once those two things were done, I got him into a onesie that says My 1st Birthday look and laid him down in his crib. Shit, I forgot Freddie outside. Before I could even get my phone out to text Gwil to bring me, Freddie, he was already coming into the nursery. He handed me Freddie and I put it in the crib next to Finn. 

Gwil said, "See I told you everything would go smoothly today." 

I said, “I know and you were right.” 

He said, “you got the monitor?” 

I said “yep.” 

He said, “well alright let’s go socialize with everyone before they leave, and then we have a mess to clean up.” 

I said “oh boy, I’m so looking forward to the cleaning up” and rolled my eyes. 

He just laughed and said, “come on babe let's go.” 

We left Finn’s nursery and walked back outside. Everyone stayed for about another hour and socialized. It was great. When everyone left, I seriously wasn’t looking forward to cleaning up or telling Gwil because I was hardcore nervous. We get all of the presents into the house and into appropriate areas whether that be Finn’s nursery or the living room. Then we went back outside and picked all of the garbage up and got that moved to the garage for pick up day. Everything else just goes back in the shed or stays where it is. After getting the backyard cleaned up, we moved inside. I cleaned everything up in the kitchen, while Gwil sorted out the gifts and got the living room situated again. We both collapsed onto the sofa after everything was cleaned up. I set the baby monitor on our coffee table and leaned up against Gwil. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. 

I said, “hey Gwil, I kind of have something important I need to tell you.” 

He said, “sure love what’s up?” 

I said, “how would you feel if I said you were going to be a daddy again?” 

He said, “excuse me?” 

I said, “Gwilym Lee, I am telling you that you are going to be a daddy again.” 

He said “really?” 

I could tell he was going to cry. I nodded my head. He kissed the top of my head and I could feel something wet hit my head. I maneuver myself so that I’m looking right at him. 

He said, “you’re pregnant!” I nodded my head again and wiped away his tears. He said, “I love you Y/N and thank you for making me a dad.” 

I said, “I love you too and there’s no one else I’d rather have been my baby daddy than you.” 

He said, “we’re going to have two kids under two, I hope you realize that.” 

I said, “I did realize that, but it wasn’t all my fault that we’re about to endure that.” 

He said, “yes dear I know that, but I’m so happy right now.” 

I said, “I am too, and if I’m honest I was really nervous to tell you.” 

He said, “what why?” 

I said, “because I’m about to graduate college, Finn just turned one, and I didn’t know if you wanted to have more kids.” 

He said “okay for starters I know you’re about to graduate and I know you don’t want to be a stay-at-home mom, but I can take care of us until you are ready to go work. For two, yes Finn is one as of today, but he’ll love being a big brother and since they’re so close in age they should be like the best of friends. And finally, I want to have as many kids with you as you want. If you want 6 kids well then let’s have 6 kids, if you had only wanted Finn, I would’ve been okay with that. So, please never worry about me not wanting kids.” 

I said, “I love you Gwilym Lee and I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but god am I thankful for the beautiful family you’ve given me.” 

He said “I ask myself that question too every day and I’m just as thankful for the beautiful family you’ve given me. I love you to the moon and back my dear.” 

We didn’t get to continue being super cliché because Finn started crying through his baby monitor. 

I said “I’ll go get the birthday boy” and got up off the sofa. 

I walk into Finn’s nursery and leaned down to pick him up from his crib. Finn saw me, held his arms up, stopped crying, and babbled “mama”. I picked him up and just looked at him like did he say, mama. Finn put his hands in my hair and gave me an open mouth kiss to my cheek. Yep, now I’m crying. Thanks a lot, Babyboy. I carry him back out to the living room and put him down on the floor so he could play with some of his new toys. 

Gwil said, “did he say, mama?” 

I nodded my head and said, “you heard that through the monitor?” He nodded his head. I said, “he finally called me mama!” 

Gwil said, “I bet you’re feeling really great right now too.” 

I said “my heart is so full. I don’t think this day could get any better. My little prince is 1 and he called me mama. I told you we’re going to be parents again. And the party was a success.” 

Gwil said, “I think I have something that might make this day even better.” 

I said, “what could you possibly have?” 

He said, “close your eyes.” I closed my eyes. He said, “alright you can open them.” 

I open my eyes to find Gwil down on one knee holding a small box. I think I just stopped breathing. 

Gwil said “Y/N Y/L/N you’ve been the love of my life since the day we met 4 years ago. You were never just another student. You were special. Over the past 4 years, you’ve given me the most beautiful growing family a man could ever ask for. And I think it’s finally time I grow a pair and ask you something we’ve both been thinking about for a while. So, with that being said Y/N will you marry me and become my Mrs. Lee?” 

I can’t talk right now even if I wanted to because I’m practically sobbing. I do nod my head though. He stands up and slides the ring onto my finger before pulling me into a passion-filled kiss. He wipes the tears from my eyes. 

I said, “okay you win you made the day better than I thought it could be.” 

He said, “you make every day better than one would think.” 

I said, “hush or I’ll start crying again.” 

He said “yes dear.” 

I said, “alright you want to pick up our son and take him to bed with us so we can watch a movie and cuddle as one big happy family.” 

He said, “sounds like a plan, but go grab Freddie from his crib and meet us in there.” 

I said, “you got it, babe.” 

Gwil picks Finn up off the floor and carries him into our room. I walk to Finn’s nursery and grab Freddie out of his crib before walking back into Gwil and my’s room. My boys are already laying in bed. Finn is laying on Gwil’s chest, while Gwil is scrolling through our digital movie collection. I lay down in bed next to them and hand Freddie over to Finn. 

Gwil said “your choice Cars or Finding Nemo.” 

I said “Cars.” 

He said “good choice” and clicked play on Cars. 

We spent the rest of the night in bed watching various Disney films. This sure has been a birthday I know Finn won’t remember, but I will never forget. What a year a difference can make.


End file.
